


A Tentacled Romance

by leucrocuta



Series: A Tentacled Romance [1]
Category: A Tentacled Romance
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Consentacles, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consentacles, Flirting, Impregnation, Inflation, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Masturbation Interruptus, Other, Roommates, Shower Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Train Sex, Trains, Unbirth, Urination, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leucrocuta/pseuds/leucrocuta
Summary: This is the story of how a young woman falls in love with the tentacle monster who lives upstairs, and the life that they build together.It is based upon Yana and Nekoarashi's wonderful little doujin of the same name. If you like this, you'll love that!
Relationships: Female/Tentacle Creature
Series: A Tentacled Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. My Upstairs Neighbor is a Tentacle Creature??

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tentacled Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614083) by Yana & Nekoarashi. 



Sylvia Travis, finally home after a week's worth of mind-numbing meetings with empty-headed supervisors, finds herself stressed, tired, and curiously aroused. 

She is single, still, at twenty-five, so she is left to satisfy this last predicament on her own. 

It's not because she's unattractive; to the contrary, the most unattractive thing about her is that she's (at five feet and ten inches) taller than she thinks men like. 

She has a soft, round, open face with large green eyes. Her blonde hair hangs just at her shoulders. Her breasts are larger than many, and look it, too, even on her tall frame.

No. 

The problem with Sylvia Travis and men is just that she doesn't really like the way they look. They're too angular for her by half, and so loud! But then, too, she doesn't particularly like the way most women look, either. They are softer than men. But, without the angularity which men have, they seem too insubstantial to her as well. 

It is difficult to be Sylvia Travis, romantically speaking. 

But still, she needs sexual release. And so, she pleasures herself. 

What Sylvia needed to orgasm most of the time was music. She liked Mozart for rubbing, Bach for fingering, and Liszt for those rare occasions when she ventured to her rear. It was Mozart for now. 

She sat, fully nude, on her bedroom foor, with the beautiful chorus pumping into her ears from the headphones. She was a very private person, and although no one would (surely?) associate classical music with masturbation, she recoiled at the thought of someone discovering it. 

Her headphones, anyway, cost her nearly $500, and so filled her head with symphonies that it was as thought they entered her below as well, as though they wrapped their chords around her breasts and bound her tight in their sway, thrusting into her with their crescendos and pulling out with their diminuettos.

Only the most lucrative Hi-Fi could compare to the quality, the vibration offered by her headphones. 

And lucrative Hi-Fis often cost twenty times more. 

She'd been rubbing now for half an hour and still she hasn't cum. But she is now ready to. 

Fingers wet with herself danced over a clitoris so enorged it stood bright red and pulsing upon her skin.

Across the bedroom from her was a mirror and she, between eye-flutterings masturbated half to herself, to the large breasts (one fondled softly in her hand), to her beautiful green eyes, to her flat stomach and strong legs. She often found herself most attractive when she was about to cum.

Her juices slicked the floor beneath her, and the music swelled in her ears, and perhaps if she hadn't been just on the verge of orgasm, she might have heard (unlikely, given the headphones' quality) the creaking and groaning from her roof. 

Crash!

"Ah!" Sylvia screamed, half a moan for how close she was to that delightful orgasm, and half a terror for the odd creature which came crashing through her ceiling. 

Instinctively, she pulled her fingers from herself and tried covering her expansive bosom with her hands, pulling her legs shut tight. 

She craned her neck to see what sort of thing had just come crashing in, uninvited, and when she saw that it wasn't a person, she relaxed her hands and legs to get a closer look. 

"What is this thing?" she asked herself as she drew closer to it. 

She was right to wonder, for it was like no mammal she'd ever seen. It was, instead, more like an octopus? But that was not right, either, for it had no suckers on its tentacles. 

It was a dull pink colored, pudgy, little many-limbed (perhaps starfish looking?) thing which had apparently gotten knocked out in its tumble through her ceiling.

Sylvia drew close, examining it. 

It looked, honestly, a little cute. 

Then it sprung bolt upgright, front two appendages in the air, and let out a wide groan. 

Sylvia leapt back with a jolt.

"What is that?" she screamed at it.

Without even thinking, she grabbed her phone and made to throw it at the creature. 

But the creature had other intentions. 

"Please wait!" It said, with arms raised pleadingly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sylvia remained paused, with phone held aloft. 

"Oh my God!" she breathed. "It can talk?"

"Only a little. I know enough to chat," the creature said. 

"Oh," Sylvia said, feeling very taken aback. She made to lower the phone and then thought better of it. 

"Wait," she continued, "Just explain to me why you fell through my ceiling!"

The creature cowered back, covering its pudgy little head with its pudgy little arms. 

"I'm sorry," it said again. "My nest needs to be moist, so the ceiling seemed the perfect place. You've had a leaky pipe up there for years now and it keeps me from drying out." 

Sylvia's newly-holey ceiling had, now that she thought about it, been damp for a long time. It had been one of those small annoyances that she'd brought up to the apartment manager, and simply never received help with. This happened often, and she'd been used to dealing with these little annoyances herself. 

"I'd just woken up from an afternoon nap," the creature continued, "And so I wasn't being as careful as I would have otherwise. There's a rotten board up there that I normally try to avoid and I must have stepped on it in my grogginess."

"Oh," Sylvia said, finally lowering the phone and tossing it onto her bed. "I just had no idea." 

The creature looked relieved to see the phone leave her hand, for it lowered it's flabby arms and went over to the wall.

"Thank you for being understanding. Would you mind if I went back upstairs now?"

Sylvia, thoroughly confused by the situation, slid back on her legs to sit on the floor. 

"I suppose not, if I think about it," she said. 

The creature smiled at her. 

"Thank you," it said. "Now, please excuse me. I'm sorry for any interruptions!"

So saying, the creature stretched one of its limbs up the wall, grabbed onto the top of the miror that Sylvia had been looking at herself in, and started hoisting itself back up to the ceiling. 

Not even halfway up to the top of the mirror, it slipped and fell right back down. 

"Oh!" the creature said, blushing, and tried again. 

The same thing happened this time, too. 

The creature blushed some more and tried a third time. 

Again, it fell from the mirror. 

Turning to Sylvia, its face flushed bright pink with embarassment. 

He really is in quite a way, Sylvia thought. 

"Would you mind helping me back up?" the creature said, sheepishly. "I don't think I'm strong enough."

Sylvia made to answer that she'd be happy to, when a thought struck her. 

She lived alone for much the same reason that she remained single, in spite of her voluptuous figure: men made her feel threatened and women made her feel threatening. With these two poles tugging at her, she felt that she might have gotten pulled fully apart if she thought about it too much.

So, she never did. She lived alone and she worked (for the most part) alone. She was at home on her computer and in her music more than she was in the world. 

But, though she was alone she had never felt as lonely as she did just then, looking down at this intelligent (if enfeebled) creature which had shared a roof with her for who knows how long. She, suddenly, thought that it might be better to not be alone anymore. 

And so, instead of simply offering him a helping hand, she said, "I could help you. But, tell me, don't you feel a bit lonely, living alone up there and not having any open space or sunlight or company?"

The creature looked up at the hole wistfully. 

"I was a little lonely..." it said. 

"How long have you lived up there, anyway?" Sylvia asked.

"About..." the creature took on the vacant look of one in deep thought, still staring up at the hole that had been his home. "Ten years?"

"Ah!" Sylvia said. "I've only been here five years, so you've definitely got seniority on me!"

She stood triumphally, and put her hands on her hips. 

"Yes," she said, "It's settled! You'll come down here and live with me. I could use a roommate, after all, if only to help me clean this place up!" 

In spite of the sudden and dramatic change in its life circumstances, the creature seemed very pleased. If it had taken the time to look around the bedroom, or out the door into the kitchen, it might have felt a little insulted, for both were strewn with clothes, papers, magazines, and old takeout containers yet to make it to recycling; but it did not, and so the comment about cleaning her apartment made no impact on it. 

It smiled a wide, happy smile and said, "Oh! That would be wondeful! Do you have a good, moist place for me?"

Sylvia screwed up her face in thought and abruptly disappeared into the next room. 

The sound of papers rustling, shelves opening, and books sliding eventually gave way to the shadow-draped figure of Sylvia, heaving a large rectangular glass tank through the doorway and into the bedroom. 

"There!" she said, plopping the tank down onto the bed. The cold glass made her nipples stand out on her chest and she cupped her breasts in her hands to warm them up. "This aquarium should do well, right? I wanted fish at one point, but never really got around to it..."

Her voice drifted away as she looked down at the creature, and (catching sight of her cupped breasts) her suddenly obvious nakedness. 

"Ah!" she screamed again (not for the last time).

She made to cover her breasts with one arm and her vagina with a hand. 

It was one thing to parade around naked in front of an unknown creature; it was quite another to parade around naked in front of a roommate!

Quick as a flash, she grabbed up the towel and wrapped herself in it.

After she was suitably covered (for strange company, at least), she sat down and said, "Now, let's make htis thing nice and comfy for you!"

#

Some time later that evening, after the aquarium was lined with comfortable sponges ("My body defends against mold, most of the time, so they shouldn't start smelling... sorry again about the rotten board in your ceiling") and the creature declared the living space eminently comfortable, Sylvia's stomach grumbled. 

The creature lifted itself up onto the rim of the aquarium and said, "Oh no! Have you done all this for me before you even ate dinner?" 

Sylvia, who sat on the ground with screwdriver in one hand and celebratory beer in the other, replied, "I am a bit peckish. Would you like a sandwich, er..."

It struck her that she had invited this creature to live under her own roof (or, more precisely, under her ceiling, as the'd already been living under the same roof anyway!) without even asking if it had a name! She blushed a furious red at the mistake. 

"I'm sorry," she said, "I never asked your name!"

"Not to worry my dear!" the creature said, in a half conciliatory, half embarassed tone itself. "I didn't ask yours either, after all. My name is... well it would be difficult for you to pronounce, so why don't you just call me..." 

It cast it's eyes around the room for inspiration and, when they landed on the fish-tank label (which was written in Japanese), finished, "Why don't you just call me Tako? How does that sound?"

"I love it! My name's Sylvia... I think that should be easy for you to pronounce? You've been speaking so well thus far!"

She set the beer and screwdriver on the floor, and her stomach gave another room-shaking rumble. 

"Well, I'm going to go make myself a sandwich, Tako. Would you like one too?" 

Tako had already declined one of the beers she'd offered him when she got one herself. 

Tako paused and his blush of embarassment rose a degree or two, but Sylvia did not notice. 

"Thank you," he said, "But no thank you for now. Please, enjoy your sandwich."

Sylvia, never one to wait on ceremony, did enjoy her sandwich. 

When she was finished, she looked at Tako, who'd climbed out of the aquarium and sat on the floor, watching her eat with great fascination. 

"You really don't put up a great act, Tako," Sylvia said, smiling. "Are you on a diet or something? Come on now, you can't eat nothing?" 

Tako wore, as usual for future lovers on their first acquaintance (for it should be remembered that these two, as different as they are, will become lovers before too long), the same sheepish, embarassed smile that he'd worn so frequently that evening. 

"I do eat," he said, "But... it's... I think it might ruin the mood."

Now Sylvia had a chance to look genuinely curious (also usual for future lovers on first acquaintance, and surprisingly lacking from either of them that evening, in spite of the vast biological unexpectedness which accompanied their new relationship). 

"What?" she said. "Do you eat insects or something? That's not so bad. I've heard a lot of people are considering doing the same anyway. It's supposed to be pretty popular in Asia?"

Sylvia squatted down, in an attempt to show him that she was fine with whatever diet he might have. 

It was always better, she thought, to take on a supplicant's pose when it came to convincing people of your magnanimity. And, in spite of his bizarre form, Sylvia was already starting to see Tako as more of a human (as more like herself) than many other people she'd known. 

"No. Not insects. It's... spilled by humans..." Tako gulped audibly, raised a tentacle as if he were about to make a point, and then finished, quietly, "Bodily fluids."

"Oh," was all that Sylvia said in reply. 

Silence descended upon the pair, a silence all the more defeaning for how fragile their new relationship was, how easily it could be cracked by a misplaced word. 

Tako gulped again and looked down, as if worried that his admission had already done the damage that he feared it would have. 

The snap of Sylvia slapping on rubber gloves caused him to look up. Her face was set and her eyes shone cold and hard. Without a word, she snatched him up from his place on the tank and stomped away with him held tight in her grasp. 

"Wait!" he yelled as she spirited him away. "It's the truth! Your bodies' fluids are nutritious for me! I've been using the sewer pipes before!"

She looked down at him in disgust. 

"Ah, hold on," he stammered, "I mean, well... What are you going to do with me? Please stop!"

Whether Tako fainted in fright or simply failed to process the new surroundings, he didn't recall the trip to Sylvia's destination. 

#

"Here we go!" Sylvia exclaimed, turning the warm-water faucet on and spraying Tako down the showerhead. 

Tako lay, limp, on the floor of the shower, only just beginning to stir.

Sylvia knelt by him in her towel.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Tako," she said. "But you do really need a wash! And, besides, scaring you was a bit fun. You were so nervous!"

Tako merely lay there and meekly pleaded, "Have mercy on me, Sylvia. I'm not as used to this as you."

"Oh come on now," Sylvia said, smiling down at him and rubbing him down with soap. "You're really dirty, and if you're going to live with me, I can't have you being dirtier than I am already!"

"This weird-smelling thing is scary though," Tako protested at the soap. 

Abruptly, Sylvia let go of him in shock. 

"I'm sorry, Tako," she said. "I was only trying to tease you, but I didn't think you might actually dislike this. Does it hurt?"

Tako, already so covered in soapy suds that only his pudgy little head stuck out from the mountain of bubbles, put a thoughtful tentacle to his chin (a gesture that Sylvia could only just make out, so covered in soap was he). 

He held it there for a moment and then said, "It's fine now, I think. It's not so bad anyway, so do what you like."

Sylvia smiled a relieved smile, said, "Thank you, Tako," and patted his head before continuing on her cleaning spree. 

After a minute or two, Tako began to relax in Sylvia's grip. By the time she was finished washing him off, he even let out a few happy moans. 

"There!" Sylvia exclaimed when Tako sat, sighing and sparkling with the washed-off soap, before her. "Aren't you pretty now, Tako! You're so shiny that I can almost see myself reflected in you!"

Without even thinking, she swept him up into a hugging embrace, pushing his face close to her neck and nestlying her body between her breasts. 

"Oh! You're so soft, too!" she sighed before putting him back on the shower floor. 

"I think I might be able to get used to this, although it does feel strange," Tako said, examining one of his tentacles wistfully. 

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Sylvia encouraged him. "Now, would you mind waiting outside? I'd like to take a shower, too."

She looked at him some more and realized the whole experience, in spite of being almost entirely alien to her, had not diminished her libido. She did not, however, consider why it should remain so high, still, after all that had happened that night. It did not cross her mind that she might already be falling for Tako, as strange as that was. 

Her pussy was still as wet as when she'd been masturbating, listening to Bach, and she'd a mind to finally relieve herself in the shower. But, she did not want her first evening with Tako to include her masturbating twice in front of him. She was no prude, but it still seemed a bit much, for her. 

"Ah," Tako said, sounding a little crestfallen. "You've been so kind to me already, I'd hoped to do something kind for you as well."

Their eyes met and Sylvia said, cautiously, "Well, you've already seen me naked..."

Tako laughed then and snatched the towel from her with appendages that stretched to great length out of nowhere. 

"Perfect!" he laughed. "You've washed me, so now I can learn to wash you as well."

In no time, his limbs had grown six feet or more, and together these newly-elongated tentacles wrapped around her, holding her tight and rubbing her softly. One wrapped around her stomach, reaching up between her breasts; another two slithered around her legs; a third grabbed one of the bottles up off the shower's rim and began squirting it on her. 

If Sylvia's sudden move to grab Tako had startled him, now it was her turn to be startled (although hers was a much more pleasurable variety). 

"Wait Tako!" she yelled, a little breathless from excitement. "What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing you down with soap, like you did for me. It's only fair," Tako said.

"Oh!" Sylvia exclaimed as a tentacle brushed slickly against her nipple. "And you can extend your arms, too?"

"Of course!" Tako said. "All my kind can."

He kept rubbing Sylvia all over with soap,taking extra care around her breasts, which he almost fondled delicately, taking care to brush across and swirl around her nipples. 

"Ah!" Sylvia moaned at the tentacles rubbing across her nipples which sent little shoots of pleasure flowing from her breasts across her body. 

"Wait. Wait," she breathed softly as Tako continued cleaning her. "I can clean myself fine."

"You've done so much for me already, tonight," Tako said in response, still rubbing her down with his tentacles. "Please let me repay you in some way..."

His tentacles were all over her now. They wound gently around her legs, holding her firm; they strung down her arms and held tightly onto her grasping palms; they slunk around her neck and roved through her long hair. 

Sylvia gave in to it, moaning softly and arching her back in pleasure. She was surprised at how good this felt. But surprise for the time being would not stop her enjoying it. 

"Okay then, Tako," she sighed, "You can clean me."

"Thank you, Sylvia," Tako said, almost in a whisper. "But I have to clean under your arms now. Could you hold them up for me?" 

Sylvia obliged, with Tako's tentacles helping her to hold them aloft. Gently, he rubbed her down, and slowly his tentacles roved further around her breasts. 

Though she was well-endowed, his tentacles held her ample bosom aloft as though it two weighed no more than a handful of feathers. 

It had been years since someone held Sylvia's breasts with the same tenderness that Tako held them now. Closing her eyes, she let the pleasurabel shocks flow from her nipples back into her body, where they mingled with the pleasurable tingles the other tentacles stirred up in her. 

She panted hard, her breath lost in the steam of the shower. Below, she was as wet as the shower floor, and she needed release. 

"Does this hurt, Sylvia?" Tako asked as his tentacles wound about her frame. 

"No..." Sylvia responded, responded. "It feels nice, actually..."

Tako sighed in relief. "I was so worried that I might be hurting you," he said. "Then I should wash below your chest, too?"

Below my chest?, Sylvia thought, Wait! What am I doing? I've only met Tako a few hours ago and he's already got me like this?

"Are you alright?" Tako asked, bringing his face around to hers. 

Sylvia breathed harder and harder as the soap, the steam, Tako's tentacles carressed her. 

"Yes," she said, "I'm fine. I just need to... need to..." her voice trailed off and she foolishly tried to stand. 

Juices dripped freely from her, slicking down her legs and making the shower (for all the soap and the steam) smell of her. 

Something told her that this was not right. 

It wasn't that Tako wasn't human; that part didn't bother her one bit. But, this sudden intimacy felt thrust upon her. She had only wanted, after all, to masturbate quietly and be done with it. Now, she had a roommate who was, on their first meeting, already fondling her (oh how she loved it though!) and caressing her like no one had in years. 

"I'm fine, now," she said, pulling away from Tako and falling over on the soapy floor, so that she lay on her side with her moistness laid out plain for Tako to see and to smell. 

"Really," she protested as Tako wound himself around her, "I can handle the rest myself."

"Oh, please don't be so shy," Tako said gently. "I haven't had any dinner after all, like you have. And you smell like heaven to me."

He moved a tentacle across her mound seductively, clearly anticipating a great meal. 

He was to go hungry that night, though. 

For, this proved simply too much for Sylvia, who in self defense screwed up her face and, yelling, "You've gotten too full of yourself, Tako!" kicked him square on the temple, knocking him out cold.


	2. And He Drinks Pee for Sustenance??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tako needs to drink something, and fast! But, all Sylvia will let him drink of her fluids is her pee, and even this makes her too embarrassed to actually go to the bathroom. What will it take for her to overpower this embarrassment, in order to save her new roommate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the focus of this chapter is on peeing, it is far from a watersports chapter. Really, it is all about the lengths that Sylvia will go to, in order to help Tako.

Sylvia did not agonize over how late Tako slept the next morning.   
  
Instead, a spurt of unexpected early-morning energy lifted her from bed, carried her to the kitchen, and affixed her mind upon some item that would re-calibrate her world in the face of this new change. She had not made pancakes in a year or more, and the unexpected turn her life had taken in the past twelve hours drew her to reminisce about such comforting things.   
  
So, butter into pan, ingredients into flour, flour into water. Then, sizzle.   
  
She made extra (she was no discourteous host) for Tako, so that he might have a welcoming first morning.  
  
 _And what better way_ , Sylvia thought, _to be welcomed into a new home than with pancakes?_   
  
She felt good about herself, and good about the world. This was going to be a good day.   
  
Her optimism lasted roughly until the fifth batch lay, stacked high and accompanied by a pot of coffee, on the plate next to the stove.   
  
Sylvia had not made food for herself (the many take-out cartons scattered around the apartment attested to this) in some time, and so she spent more time at it than she might have otherwise. She'd burned four batches in the making, and her diligent ministrations to those that survived meant she'd had to get very close to the pan for the five that went well.   
  
Sweat dripped heartily from her brow down onto the top of her shirt, staining it in a way that would have drawn attention, should she have had company.   
  
One of the less-often remarked-upon facets of being well-endowed (at least among men, who have little reason to think upon such unfortunate circumstances) is that Sylvia's breasts weighed a fair bit on a good day. Her back was strong enough to hold her ample bosom aloft without too much difficulty, but all the bending over and squinting, and all the standing up and staring that she'd done in making the pancakes made the healthy girls weigh her down quite a bit.   
  
Sighing, wiping the sweat from her brow, she sunk into a chair at the table and drank down two cups of black coffee in a blinking. The pancakes, for all that they were a great effort, at least looked delicious. And so, after stretching out her back and adjusting her breasts in her bra...  
  
 _Tako's gentle grip felt so good_ , she thought, in spite of herself, as her hands felt her breasts.   
  
And all at once, she was back the night before, revisiting the sensation of his long, soft tentacles swirling around her and supporting her yet holding her tight, their softness pressing against her clean body like they knew it as well as she.  
  
And then she'd kicked him.   
  
This remembering brought Sylvia back from reminiscence to the workaday world and she felt briefly shameful for it.   
  
_He did go way too far, though_ , she assured herself.   
  
Still, best to check in on him... after some pancakes.   
  


#

  
  
The check-in turned out to not happen directly after the pancakes, but instead after a brief trip to the bathroom to let go of the coffee, which she'd likewise finished directly after the pancakes.   
  
The toilet was in plain view of the shower, where the night before they'd... romped? She supposed it was a romp, but perhaps that was because she'd been hot and bothered to begin with. Tako really had seemed to want to clean her, even if his methods of doing so might have been abrupt.   
  
But though much of the prior night's actions remained with her, the reasons for them apparently did not.   
  
For, instead of leaving her fluids for Tako to drink when he awoke, she flushed them right down and away from the soon-to-be-waking (and certainly-to-be-hungry) tentacle creature.  
  
Then, still more little tasks to accomplish before waking Tako, for the coffee was finished.   
  
She had no idea whether tentacle creatures drank coffee, or if Tako was a coffee-drinking-tentacle-creature (surely, there must be those of his kind who don't drink it, just as she knew some people who went without?), and so set another pot on.   
  
She pulled out an extra mug for Tako, just in case.  
  
Last night had been so much that she thought she could go for a little more, anyway, now that the morning's river of productivity had waned into a stream of caffeine-backed sloth.   
  


#

  
  
Five gentle shakes later, and Sylvia's new roommate opened his eyes.   
  
"Good morning, Tako!" Sylvia said, determined to make a good second impression on him, even if the first had not gone quite as she'd have liked.   
  
She smiled broadly did her best to make her eyes go wide and sparkling.   
  
Tako groaned and grumbled. His eyes were red and his skin seemed just a hair off.   
  
"I made pancakes and coffee..." she continued, enthusiasm fading the face of Tako's apparent unwellness. "If you want any."  
  
Tako raised a tentacle to his mouth and coughed into it. Rubbing his head, he sat up in the tank.   
  
"Thank you, Sylvia," he said. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker, but I am quite hungry."  
  
If Tako looked unwell, Sylvia thought that she must have as well (perhaps it was her sweat-dampened breasts? The shirt she'd chose did fit tightly) for he looked at her with a different expression than she'd expected. It was a mix of happiness and hunger. He was starting to look less unwell, at least, which was a good sign.  
  
"Well, come on then!" she said, lifting him up out of the tank and holding him against her chest, "The pancakes look great! It's the perfect new-roommate breakfast. Don't you think?"  
  
She set Tako down, first on the other seat and then onto the table directly when she remembered how very small he was, and in a whirl arranged clean plate and silverware before him (a luxury, in that apartment, which she hoped he'd appreciate).   
  
Then, sitting herself, she looked at him expectantly.   
  
"They're not bad!" she pouted when he hesitated to take a bite. "I sort of had to relearn how to do it, but if enough failures inevitably lead to success, then boy should these be successful!"  
  
Tako looked from pancake to Sylvia, rubbing his head with a tentacle and looking a bit embarrassed.   
  
He said, "Ummm... Sylvia, I don't know if you remember last night--" Sylvia abruptly blushed and unwittingly crossed her arms over her breasts "--but I don't eat normal things like this..."  
  
Sylvia's expectant smile flattened and turned to a frown. Truth be told, the bathing had been so exhilarating and so unexpected that any memory of conversation had been replaced by memory of skin on soap on skin, the feel of his tentacles around her, holding her tight and safe and loving. She could not recall what had brought her to bathe him so vigorously, though the knowledge felt as though it were waiting just outside her mind to enter it.   
  
When she did not respond to him, he swallowed audibly.   
  
"I drink human bodily fluids," he said shortly, before covering his head with the tentacles.   
  
Sylvia stared at him.   
  
"Oh," she said, suddenly remembering exactly why she'd dragged him to the bath.   
  
"Right," Tako said in return, still cowering under his tentacles. "Please don't be upset."  
  
What an evening and what a morning these were turning into for Sylvia! She sat and thought for a moment before realizing that Tako was still cowering under his tentacles.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tako," she blurted. "Don't worry. I'm not upset. But I don't know... that is, what sorts of fluids do you drink, exactly?"  
  
"It's mostly urine, these days," Tako said.   
  
Sylvia said, "Right. Well, I don't know how I feel about peeing, knowing it's going to be drank. But we can find a solution to that later. I just peed not fifteen minutes ago, so it'll be a bit before i can go again anyway, but I remember you saying last night that you drink from the pipes? Would it still be there?"  
  
Tako shook his head.  
  
"Fifteen minutes, it's definitely gone now."   
  
"I see," Sylvia said thoughtfully, pleased to have a task to solve, even she wasn't pleased to perhaps be the solution. "Well I live alone here, so maybe you could go out into the street if you can't wait for me to have to go again?"  
  
Tako shook his head again.  
  
"I don't want to get seen. I don't know what would happen," he said.  
  
"That's a good point. I'd never seen tentacle creatures anywhere except comics and books and that stuff. You're much nicer than the comics, though," she winked at him before her face darkened. "Except that means that you've been drinking my pee this whole time, if you're too afraid to go out into the street?"  
  
Tako did not answer, but instead swirled a tentacle absentmindedly on the table.  
  
This realization sent a shiver down Sylvia's spine.   
  
"Gross," she said, standing up and getting herself a cup of coffee. "Well, it is what it is. This may take a few tries, though."  
  
"What may take a few tries?" Tako asked.  
  
"Me being able to pee, knowing that you'll drink it after. I won't lie, it kind of grosses me out. But, if that's all that you can drink, then that's what it'll be... That is all that you can drink, right?"  
  
The morning apparently provided ample opportunities for Tako to become embarrassed, for he blushed yet again.   
  
"I don't have to drink those fluids, exactly," Tako said, sheepishly, his eyes wandering down from her confused expression, past her ample, sun-dappled breasts and coming to rest between her legs. "My kind used to subsist on entirely different fluids..."   
  
"Ew, Tako! I thought you said this wouldn't be like one of those comics?"  
  
Tako sat up attentively. "What? My kind used to drink women's saliva, nectar, and milk too! And I still have no idea what happens in these comics you keep mentioning!"   
  
"Nectar?" Sylvia asked.   
  
"You know," Tako said, looking hungrily between her legs where her too-tight-tights left the barest indication of the pussy they held. "Nectar."  
  
In spite of herself, Sylvia burst into laughter as the thought of her pussy turning into an actual, honest-to-god, deliciously ripe peach came to mind.   
  
When she'd recovered, she apologized, and said, "I'm sorry, Tako. You're going to have to get to know me better. Last night was a one off, just because I was already so horny."  
  
Tako nodded.  
  
"But this peeing thing may take a few tries," she continued. "I know some women can't pee when other people are listening... Well I think I'm like that too, except for it being I can't pee when I know other people are going to drink it, afterwards."  
  


#

  
  
Three times, Sylvia went to sit on the toilet that morning.   
  
Three times, Tako had sat outside the door, expectant, calling cheers and kudos under the door to her.   
  
"You've got this, Sylvia!"  
  
"No one is better than you!"   
  
"Think of nice streams, trickling between rolling hills!"  
  
On this last, Sylvia shouted back out, "And what rolling hills would those be?!"  
  
"Your thighs! Of course."  
  
And then a cacophony from within the bathroom as Sylvia hurled expletives out at the hungry little creature.   
  
"Stop thinking about my thighs, Tako! You'll get the pee, but you won't get the nectar!"  
  
At the end of each of the three trips, an admission that it simply wasn't working.   
  
Lunch came around and Sylvia was struck by the idea that she could force herself to pee, embarrassment or not, if she drank enough coffee to overwhelm herself.   
  
Determined, face set, she set yet another pot on to brew.   
  


#

  
  
Tako, meanwhile, looked invariably less and less well. Certainly, the hunger was getting to him, but Sylvia refused to believe that he was in any really dire straights.   
  
On her first trip into the bathroom, she'd found him afterwards sitting expectantly in a chair turned to face the door. On her second, she found him afterwards pacing around the kitchen. On her fourth, she discovered him adding extra grounds directly into the pot, to strengthen it ("Ugh! How am I supposed to drink this Tako? There's grounds floating in it!" "I don't know! I've never made coffee and I'm just trying to help!").   
  
By the seventh attempt, he lay slumped and moaning on the counter top.   
  
The coffee kept coming and the peeing kept not happening and Sylvia by nine o'clock felt so full of fluid that she thought she might burst.   
  
"Oh come on!" she yelled, sitting on the toilet and feeling all the urine in her pressing down and clearly needing escape. "Pee already!"   
  
"You can do it," Tako said quietly from outside, sounding very lethargic indeed.   
  
"Spare me the histrionics!" Sylvia admonished him. "You have no idea how difficult this is for me! I mean, to pee knowing that you'll just drink it up right after!"  
  
"Yes," Tako said weakly, "I know it's very difficult for you."   
  
"It is! I was raised to be an honorable lady, I'll have you know! Not some floozy who engages in watersports!"  
  
Tako groaned. "I don't know what watersports are, Sylvia," he said, "but it's just pee. It's not a big deal."   
  
"Ah! You don't know what watersports are and you don't know what tentacle comics are, and I'm supposed to be the prude here?"  
  
"I don't know what a prude is, either, Sylvia. And I still have no idea what's in those comics."  
  
Tempter rising, Sylvia shot upright off the toilet and, banging the door open and shut, muttered to herself, "I'll show him who's comfortable with pee play!"  
  
So saying, she took out the coffee-spoon and ladled four times as much into the filter as usual. Filling the tank, she triumphantly displayed the overfull hopper to Tako.   
  
"See?" she said. "If this doesn't make me pee, then I don't know what will!"  
  
Tako, lying withered and shriveled on the ground, gave her what looked like the tentacly approximation of a thumbs-up.   
  


#

  
  
So enthusiastic, and so over-caffeinated, was Sylvia that on this extra-strong pot she managed to burn her tongue drinking it too early, break her mug's handle in slamming it down triumphantly, and very nearly shatter the whole carafe against the counter top.   
  
Still, even with all that, she managed to finished the whole pot in under half an hour.   
  
It was this round of standing up after finishing a pot that really made her understand how much fluid she'd stored. Her belly bulged so far out that someone might have mistaken the situation for one of pregnancy, and she had to steady herself against the table in order to control the extra mass.  
  
When her breasts had come in, they had done so almost as fast as blinking, and adjusting to their weigh suddenly upon her chest had been difficult enough, let alone to become over the course of a single day as weighed down as with pregnancy.   
  
Steadied, she gave Tako a wide grin and a thumbs up.   
  
"This time, Tako, we've got it. I'm almost peeing myself right now, just standing here!"  
  
Tako, with great effort, raised a tentacle in his imitation of a thumbs up.   
  
"Thank you, Sylvia," he said. "So long as pee for me, I honestly don't mind if you do just pee your pants."  
  
Sylvia laughed a short, sharp laugh, said, "Gross, Tako," and went into the bathroom.   
  


#

  
  
What, exactly, caused Sylvia to have such a prudish attitude towards feeding her new roommate in this way? It was an unusual method, to be sure, but she already felt a fondness for him that she'd felt towards no other creature for a long time.   
  
Surely, something of this variety would allow her to overcome reticence.   
  
The truth is that, in spite of the state in which we met her last night, Sylvia Travis was not a very sexual woman.   
  
True, she had all the qualities of a woman who could have sex whenever and wherever she felt like it. But the ability to engage in an activity matters little if you've no desire to engage in it.   
  
She'd run track at a respectable level throughout both high-school and college, and knew as well as anyone that her butt looked ravishing for it. While she'd once worn tight shorts and pants to show it off, too many blank-eyed stares caused her to adopt baggy pants in public, only to be rid of the attention.   
  
Her breasts, while late in arriving, were the same. The conversations she'd shared with potential partners (and she had tried women, too, by the end, if only to escape the blank-eyed stares) were better to have over the phone, where her partner's eyes would not wander into the deep valley of cleavage or the great swell of breast that no amount of fashion modifications could overcome.   
  
Even girls whom she disliked, and who disliked her, muttered about how beautiful her long brown hair was.   
  
Sylvia's problem was just as we'd discovered last night: she felt wholly uncomfortable around both men and women.   
  
But it should be noted that there wasn't a man or woman alive for whom she cared enough to force herself to pee, only so that they could drink it.   
  
And yet, she went to great lengths to overcome this embarrassment, for Tako.   
  


#

  
  
After a day's worth of coffee, and a toilet's worth of pee, Sylvia felt quite thirsty.   
  
Helping the destitute Tako into the bathroom and up onto the toilet's rim, she closed the door. Even in spite of knowing exactly what he was going to do, she still felt the chills at thinking about it.   
  
Pouring herself a large glass of water, she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.   
  
Water is one of those things that many of us take for granted. Only those who dwell in particularly dry deserts, and the unfortunate few who come close to dying of thirst, ever come close to appreciating the complex notes which a simple glass of water can contain.   
  
Only those souls, and Sylvia, who for the first time realized that the damp, earthy quality of her apartment's well-water differed so greatly from the crisp, clean almost tasteless aspect of purified water, or the metallic zing of the tap-water she'd brought back from her office.   
  
Oh how she loved them all as they swirled around her tongue and down her throat into her thankfully empty belly.   
  
Tako was some time in returning from the bathroom, and Sylvia sat at the table the whole of it, noting the different flavors in her water.   
  
When he did return, he looked every bit the tentacle creature she'd come to know the night before.   
  
The glow of incandescent light turned his skin a healthy shade of deep pink. His eyes had a keen, delighted quality so that they shimmered like small, alpine lakes.   
  
Where before, he'd seemed shriveled, now, leaning against the bathroom's door-frame, he looked at a glance half again as large as only an hour before.   
  
Sylvia tried not to think about where this renewed girth had come from.   
  
He rubbed his chin in a contented manner and smiled broadly up at Sylvia.   
  
"I don't think I've ever had a meal quite as needed, nor quite as delicious as that!" he exclaimed, bowing low. "Thank you so very much, Sylvia. Your cooking is extraordinary."  
  
Sylvia, laughed so hard and sharp that she sprayed water out of her mouth and all over her shirt.   
  
Though she'd forgone tight-fitting clothes in public for some time, she still wore them at home, and the water soaked into her shirt, making her large breasts stand out even more than they did already.   
  
"Oh my god, Tako," she said between chortles. "Look at how wet you've made my top!"  
  
Tako nodded gravely.   
  
"I am sorry. It is something I would never have intended."  
  
Now it was Tako's turn to join in the laughter. Together, they laughed off all the stress of the day, the uncertainty of the situation, the newness of their relationship together.   
  
They laughed for a good long while, and when they were finished, Sylvia said, "Well I know it's past eleven, but I don't really feel like going out. And I've had so much caffeine that I might be awake through Thursday! I think I have a bottle of decent wine around here somewhere. Would you like to stay in with me?"  
  
She hadn't realized that she'd been blushing until she said, "with me," at which point she nearly had to hide her face for how flushed it felt. she thought quickly and turned this embarrassed action into one of simply brushing the water off her shirt.  
  
Tako, though, who perhaps because pink was his natural color, made no comment on it.   
  
"There is nothing I would like more," he said. 


	3. And Now I'm Getting Drunk with Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally drinking enough coffee to pee for Tako, Sylvia decides she's too energetic for bed and opens a bottle of wine instead.  
> But, how well will she be able to hide her feelings for Tako after she's drunk?

One of the stranger aspects of human beings is that we can be, at nine o'clock, engaged in desperate battles of will (trying and failing again and again to overcome embarrassment at urinating for someone else's sustenance) and then at 10 be embarrassed (pouring a glass of wine for that person who'd not an hour before drank down our pee) that we do not have the proper glasses for it. 

Sylvia Travis stood, freshly-relieved of a day's worth of overcoming latent sexual inhibitions related to watersports (not to mention, relieved of the urine itself), red-faced not about watersports but rather at the single wine glass staring her back in her sparse and dusty cabinet.

She had promised Tako red wine, yet the glass which met her gaze was not for red wine, nor even white wine. It was, instead, a champagne glass, and a very dusty one at that. 

The color rose in Sylvia's cheeks and the proverbial butterflies settled healthily into her stomach.

_What twenty-something doesn't have wine glasses?_ she thought. 

The bottle of wine (she got drunk easily and so did not have it often), she'd squirreled away behind dusty pots and pans below her sink. The wine, like the glass, was not what she would have wanted to proffer her new roommate.

It was a red of unknown origin, but almost certain blandness. It's bottle was glass, rather than plastic (which was something, at least), but of a thoroughly generic variety. 

Sylvia's hand shook as she poured the wine, whether from the ecstatic release of finally peeing for Tako, the extraordinary amount of caffeine that the above had required, or uncertainty at how to entertain company that she actually had an interest in keeping around. The champagne glass's mouth was so small that she very nearly spilled the wine in pouring it. 

Because she did, she realized in a caffeinetic frenzy, want to keep Tako around. This surprised her, as she'd had no small number of relationships before, and in all of them found herself disinterested from the very start. For the most part, she entered into these things as sorts of societal arrangements, as things she did begrudgingly, because they were expected of her. 

So, trying her best to play off the situation ( _maybe he won't notice?_ ), she offered Tako the thin, fluted champagne glass saying, "I hope you like it, Tako!" and smiling to beat the the best of them. 

Tako looked at the glass with a smile wilting to a frown. 

"I've never had wine before," he said. "So I'm very excited to try it! I'm sure it'll be almost as lovely as your urine... only, do you have a wider glass?"

Sylvia, already a mess of nerves, deflated on the spot frenetic smile turning to frown herself and shoulders hunching curling forward. 

"I'm sorry, Tako," she said, feeling the briefest spurt of tears ( _Why tears so suddenly, you silly girl? He'll think you're even more of a wreck than you actually are_ ) swelled into her eyes. "It looks like I don't."

Tako examined the glass from the right, the left, the top, the bottom, and wrapped a contemplative tentacle it. The narrow flute was so narrow, in fact, that his tentacle gripped nothing but air until, raising it, he made the most tentative of encirclings around the widest part of the narrow glass. 

Sylvia payed no attention to his difficulties. Embarrassment now at her inability to supply adequate drinkware had sent her back to the bottle, head down, to pour herself a glass in a tumbler. 

By the time she returned to the table, Tako was wholly engrossed in the delicate process of drinking the wine without dropping the glass. 

When Sylvia ventured to ask, voice downtrodden, "How do you like the wine?" Tako did not answer her. 

His faced was screwed up in concentration as he delicately lifted the champagne glass to his lips and drank. Drinking, he let out a long sigh of delight, which must have upset his concentration, for the thin champagne glass slipped right out of his grasping tentacle, caught its base against the table-corner and shattered on the ground. 

Immediately, his delighted expression went cold and he made to hide his face with the now-empty tentacle. 

"Oh no!" he yelled. "I'm sorry Sylvia, you've been so nice to me and I've repaid you by making you go out of your way to urinate for me, and now I've broken your nicest glass!"

He hopped down from the chair and made to sweep up the shards. 

"It's so delicate and thin, and I'm just not used to holding shafts as thin as that! Here, I'll clean it up! Don't worry!"

Sylvia, in spite of her adulthood, felt somewhat like a child who has drunk too much soda. Or, like a teenager who was not yet accustomed to the taste of alcohol. 

She couldn't help but laugh at Tako's misfortune, which she ministered by sweeping up the glass without complaint and pouring fresh wine into a wide-bodied, plastic cup. 

She handed it to him with yet more laughter, and in response he frowned at it. 

"Is there something in this that I'm supposed to find funny? I don't know all your customs here, and I feel at a bit of a loss," he said, turning the wider cup artfully around in a tentacle. 

The cup was small and yellow and undoubtedly the sort of thing to which a mother would affix a dripless lid, and hand to a toddler. 

"Oh, it's nothing," Sylvia said, chortling behind her tumbler. "I just don't want to see you break another one of my delicate glasses."

Tako gave her a searching look, shrugged, and drank tentatively from the plastic cup.

#

The air properly cleared, now Sylvia and Tako drank heartily. The wine indeed was not good, but neither seemed to care. Before long they were both quite drunk. 

Sylvia giggled, "You know, Tako, you're a dangerous one to have around! First you make me break my good coffee mug--" and here she mimicked breaking the mug in her desperation to urinate the day before, "--and now you break my only champagne glass! What's next? Will I have to get plastic cups for everything?"

Tako raised a tentacle to reply and fell off his chair instead. 

"You're drunk, Tako!" Sylvia declared, raising a finger to dictate her point and promptly falling off her chair as well.

Sylvia didn't think of cocks often. She was, we'll recall, something of an odd woman who never felt at home with other people. But, lying on the ground and making a sudden eye-contact with her new roommate, she thought about them. 

They are so hard and big and they're so unforgiving and Tako's tail, now that she thought about it, looked almost exactly like one. It was as large as an erect cock, though it lay flaccid on the ground like Tako himself. 

If his tail was that large just like it was, how big would it get if it got hard? Would Tako's tail get erect at all. 

She salivated at the thought of the penis-like appendage engorging and stiffening and at herself running her hands along it, taking it into her mouth ( _would it all fit in her mouth? Surely, she would have to take most of it into her throat... Would she gag on it?_ ). Even still, she drooled at the thought of feeling it fill her throat with its thickness and its girth. 

"Are you all right, Sylvia?" Tako asked. "You're staring at me funny."

Sylvia blinked and all at once the thick cock resolved into the funny little pink tentacle creature who looked at her with such concern. 

"Thank you, Tako. I'm fine. I'm just drunk and need to go to bed now."

The wine was, anyway, all drunk by now. 

#

Before Sylvia fell asleep, she wondered how long she'd be able to hold out against this strange attraction she had to Tako. It had only been just over twenty-four hours, and already she was fantasizing about sucking him off just as if she were some horny schoolgirl. 

Would Tako even go for that? It had seemed he wanted to take her in the shower (oh how foolish she was for not letting him!), but then again he was alien to her, and his actions since made it clear that he really was just looking to drink from her fluids. 

With these complicated emotions, Sylvia closed her eyes and began to dream the frenetic dreams of a horny young woman who's had way too much coffee, nearly too much wine, and not at all enough sex. 

#

"Oh, Tako," she sighed in one of her dreams, "This is amazing."

Tako had wrapped his tentacles all around her. They roped around her legs, pulling them wide apart, and they caught the curve where her butt sloped into her thighs. They moved ticklingly across her stomach and they held her heavy breasts aloft so that they may have weighed nothing at all. 

They intertwined with her fingers and they rubbed her head through her long hair. 

Sylvia felt herself being lifted off the ground, her legs being pulled up to her chest. She was totally helpless and she knew it, but she strained her legs together against Tako's firm grip. 

"Tako, wait," she whimpered, "I'm so exposed."

She secretly, even in the dream, hoped that Tako would not wait. And he did not wait. 

He pulled her legs apart so that her sopping pussy was on full display, and he pulled her hands behind her in order to show her that she was his now. 

Nectar dripped from her lips as Tako positioned himself under her to drink it. 

"Tako," she said, feeling wetter and wetter and the exposure made her realize that she was being used. 

"Yes, Sylvia," Tako said, slurping at the nectar dripping from her pussy. 

"Are you going to just drink from what falls, or are you going to drink from me directly?"

She felt herself being lowered and she closed her eyes as Tako's soft mouth folded around her engorged lips. His tongue explored her and without thinking, she wrapped her legs around him. He let her do so. 

Sylvia was on fire and the fire came from Tako lips on her, his tongue in her, and the first orgasm came from so deep inside her that she felt as though it were some other place that she'd never seen before. 

Tako eased his grip and let it take her and she woke up in a puddle of herself. 

#

Sylvia Travis was one of those generally sexless women who have never woken to orgasm. She had never dreamed of sex. She had never woken to a lover engaging her sleeping beauty. 

Sylvia Travis did not, therefore, connect the musty fluid which soaked her sheets and made her panties stick to her pussy like eager participants, with the dream. She thought that she had wet the bed, instead, and shot bolt upright. 

She'd not wet the bed since she was a child, and knowing that Tako would now think her some helpless little girl (in spite of all her extremely womanly assets) drew the red of embarrassment up into her cheeks. 

She ripped the sheets off the bed, exposing the thick scent of her womanly fluids to the room, and made to run to the washing machine. 

Perhaps if she handled it quickly enough, Tako might never end up learning of what happened. 

But however fast she wanted to move, it was not fast enough. For there, gripping the aquarium's rim with his tentacles and with his face screwed up in worry, perched Tako. 

Sylvia stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You were crying out in your sleep. I wanted to make sure that you were all right" he said. " It sounded a bit like you were in pain. But it also smelled like you were leaving fluids? You humans are strange to me, still, and I don't know when I should interrupt."

Sylvia kept staring at him. 

"Those are the smells your lady-parts made last night as I cleaned you... I'll be honest, I was a little worried to come check up on you, in case you kicked me again."

Tako rubbed the soft lump on his head. 

Sylvia dropped the sheets right down on the floor in front of her. 

To think that she'd caused Tako such harm and mental anguish, when he'd never been anything but (although admittedly suffering from a small bit of mistranslation) extremely kind to her made her, stomach drop out. 

She was so stunned, in fact, that she hardly realized she'd only wore her panties to bed. 

A chill night's breeze wandered in through the window and made her nipples stand as much on edge as her heart felt. Her soaked panties froze right up, but the sensation of love that she suddenly felt towards her new roommate dampened her pussy afresh with her warmness. 

"Tako," she said, shifting her legs in the presence of this new love, the uncertain eroticism she felt she could finally lay claim to, "I would never hurt you intentionally. You just came on too strong, is all."

Tako breathed a sigh of relief. 

"In fact," Sylvia continued, absentmindedly playing her fingertips across a nipple and feeling the mounting friction which her sopping panties gave to her pussy, "I think, if you'd like, that I might want to give you some of my other fluids. Surely, you don't want to keep waiting for me to force myself to pee every time you're thirsty... Not when I can provide other sources of sustenance."

Tako's eyes lit up like candles in the moonlit room. 

"Oh thank you so much, Sylvia!" he beamed. 

With the grace of the undersea creature from which he drew his name, he flung himself out of the aquarium and onto the bed, where he pressed his lips to the sopping, heavy-scented sheets, slurping up all Sylvia's juice and moaning with happiness. 

Sylvia stood for a little, listening to the sounds that mimicked the sounds she vaguely remembered from long-ago intercourse, before timidly squatting down, spreading her legs, and pushing her panties away from her sopping lips. 

"Tako," she said quietly, "That's all old now. Wouldn't you rather get some fresh from the source?"

The slurping stopped and Tako lifted his head. 

"Are you sure, Sylvia?" he asked, looking first at her spread feet with some fear, and then to her swollen pussy with thirst. 

"I'm sure, Tako," Sylvia said, running a finger along her slit so that a tiny bead of her nectar dropped from her pussy to the floor. "But I understand that you might be apprehensive..." she bit her lip and felt her nipples stand out hard into the cold air. "Please, hold my legs apart, so that I can't kick you again."

And Tako drank his fill of her while she orgasmed around his lips again and again and again. 

Finally spent, she fell asleep with his tentacles holding her firm, finally fulfilled for the first time in her life.


	4. Well, It was Fun... Not Being Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After missing an alarm to go shopping, Sylvia barely makes it to the train on time. But, after getting on, she discovers an unexpected stowaway. Now, she and Tako have to figure out a plan to hide him successfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been experimenting with a new outlining method... Unfortunately, focusing so much on plot made me forget to include the senses! Don't worry, though. Next week, we'll be right back on schedule with rose-perfume, soft, supple breasts, warm, damp pussies, and all the rest ;)

On a Friday night, a week after Tako had moved in, Sylvia was finally convinced to show him what she'd seen of tentacle monsters. 

So, she pulled out an old box of tapes she'd kept from when she was in school, rifled around in it, and pulled out a VHS with a single strand of masking tape on it. On the masking tape was written the single word in big, block letters: TENTACLES. 

"Now," Sylvia said, popping the tape into the old VCR below the TV, "This is for reference only. I know you're not like these things."

Tako sprang up onto the couch in a flurry of excitement. 

Sylvia sat next to him, much more apprehensive, picked up the remote, and pressed play. 

The video was grainy for being on an old, often-overwritten VHS. But, in between the grain, the creature's tentacles stood out sharp and clear. 

They were green, rather than Tako's pink, and they held the woman tighter than Tako had ever held Sylvia. 

"She doesn't look happy," Tako mused, made suddenly uncomfortable from the way his 'kind' was presented. 

"No," sylvia agreed.

The video woman (whose breasts were very nearly as full as Syliva's, but whose waist and butt were much smaller) writhed as the creature's tentacles squeezed her. She cried out and was silenced as the creature filled her mouth with a tentacle, forcing it down her throat and filling her stomach with so much of it that her belly grew rounder and fuller. 

Tako twisted uncomfortably. 

"This is what you expected me to be like?" he asked. 

"Well, not after the first night. But I don't have any real-world experience with tentacle creatures. You know?"

The film monster ripped the woman's panties off and began thrusting into her. It seemed in spite of herself, she moaned in pleasure and Tako looked relieved. 

"At least she seems to be enjoying some of it," he mused. "That's better than nothing, right?"

Sylvia agreed, as the monster came into the woman, filling her womb now with so much of his seed that the little belly bulge his throat-movements had given her was now turned into a veritable swelling. The woman placed her hands below her belly, so that it wouldn't sag. 

She gagged and moaned around the tentacles having their way with her throat. 

"Oh!" Tako exclaimed, suddenly excited. "I know this! This is how we reproduce as well. He is putting his eggs inside of her, right?"

Sylvia did not look very pleased at this realization.

"He is," she said.

"I would never do that to someone without their permission, though," Tako said. "That is how my father impregnated my mother. After, of course, she ferried him to safety in her womb."

Sylvia whipped around in the chair. 

"I'm sorry... What?"

"My mother found my father when he was very weak, and to keep him safe, she hid him inside of her womb. My kind can live inside women! If given enough time to adjust, they needn't even look pregnant. But, in order to reproduce, we put eggs inside women, and then they lay them when they're ready to."

"Oh."

Sylvia turned back to the TV, uncertain what to do with this new information. 

The thought of Tako laying his eggs inside her made her stomach turn. She had not thought of pregnancy too much,and what little of it she had considered had never involved eggs. 

But, there was something about mimicking the pregnancy, with Tako simply living inside her instead of putting eggs in her, that she didn't altogether dislike. 

She'd have to give some to these feelings before catching the train to go shopping the next day.

#

Sylvia woke the next morning to an alarm that had been going off for so long the batteries sounded tired and dying. It wheezed out its imploring call into the bedroom, barely rising above the sound of Tako's light snores. 

So quiet was the alarm, in fact, that she hardly knew what it was at first. 

"Tako," she mumbled, "Did you leave the fan on?"

Tako groaned something she couldn't quite make out, smacked his lips, and finally (legibly) said, "No... What is that noise? Is that the alarm?"

All at once the situation hit Sylvia. 

Eyes wide, she sat bolt upright in her bed and yanked the alarm from the nightstand. The feeble beeping didn't give much away, but when her eyes adjusted to the full light of day, she saw the time 9:30 staring back at her. 

She gasped, slammed the silence button fully into the alarm's body so that it gave out one last wheezing beep and then died, and sprang out of bed. 

It was 9:30 now, a ten minute walk to the train station, and the train would leave at 9:40 sharp. She needed to put on clothes, brush her hair (which was so dishevelled a passerby would take her for someone who'd just had sex), and find her keys. 

As fast as a sprinter, she bolted from bed, threw open her dresser, reached in and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and blouse. Then, as quick as she could, she put them on. 

Ever since Tako had moved in, she'd found herself growing more confident in her clothing, and had replaced the majority of it with tight pants, bright tops, cleavage-revealing shirts. She felt good in these, but was still a little unaccustomed to putting them on. 

She fell over twice putting the pants on, had to readjust the blouse after putting an arm through the neck, and only succeeded in the end in putting it on backwards. 

"Tako!" she yelled, trying to spin the shirt around, "Help me find my purse please!"

Without awaiting a response, she sprinted into the kitchen, smacked her feet into a pair of flats, and managed to snatch up the keys from behind the toaster ( _how did they get back there?_ ). 

"Tako! My purse!"

She snapped her neck around, trying to find him. 

"It's in here, Sylvia!" he called back. "On the bathroom sink!"

"Thanks!"

In no time she was in the bathroom, snapping shut the open purse that Tako was so helpfully pointing at. 

Then she was out the door, down the stairs and out onto the street. 

The station was a ten minute walk, and she doubted she had more than three or four minutes. 

She ran like she'd not run in years. And, although she'd many excuses for lounging in between her and when she'd run track, she felt that she made very good time. 

Along the way, she couldn't help but remind herself to pay as much as possible with change, for her purse was much heavier than she'd remembered. Also, there was once or twice a call of someone yelling, "Wait!" but they sounded far off, and there was no possibility they were calling to her. 

The train sat anxiously in the station and Sylvia nearly had to jump onto a car, as it pulled away within a second of her entering. 

She breathed a sigh of relief like she'd not felt in months and made her way to the back of the train, where she found her favorite seat and collapsed. 

_Now, let's see how much change I have to get rid of. This purse is heavy enough to give me back problems!_

"Hello," Tako said when she looked down. "Could you let me out, please?"

Sylvia gasped. 

Tako was slumped on the seat next to her purse, looking up at her with a flustered expression.

"Tako, how'd you get here? Aren't you worried about people seeing you?"

"Oh, well," Tako rubbed his head with a tentacle, "Yes. I'm terrified of it. But my tentacle got stuck in you purse when you closed it. Could you let me out?"

He pointed with one tentacle, to another that was snapped shut in her purse's clasp. 

"Of course!"

Sylvia undid the clasp and he rubbed his squashed tentacle tenderly. 

"I'm so sorry, Tako. I had no idea," Sylvia said, reaching down and patting his head. "Are you hurt?"

"A bit, but much less than our first night together," Tako said. "Only, now, I don't know what to do! There's no one on the train, but surely it will fill up. How can we keep me hidden?"

Sylvia looked down the car. There was, in fact, no one else on it yet, but that wouldn't last for long. Her stop was the end of the line, and she had ten more before she made it to the city. 

The two looked at each other in shocked realization of their predicament. If anyone saw Tako, who knew what would happen? 

Would they think he was dangerous? Surely, some would. Tentacle creatures didn't have a good reputation in pop culture, as the movie last night attested to.

Sylvia looked around them for some clue to help. There was nothing. 

"I could wrap myself around you and hold on close, like on the first night?" Tako suggested. 

Sylvia looked down at herself. 

She wore a low-cut blouse which aside from a few furls at the base clung tightly to her body. Her pants were pressed up against her skin and would surely show anything hiding beneath them. 

"It would be too obvious, Tako," she said. "You said you could shrink down, though, right? Maybe you could shrink and fit in my purse?"

In truth her purse was much more of a clutch. It fit neatly in her hand and might have slipped into a pocket, if her skin-tight pants had had any. 

Tako looked doubtfully into the purse. 

"It takes me a long time to shrink down, I think... I'm not sure I could even do it outside of a human's womb..." 

His eyes lit up. 

"Sylvia!" he exclaimed. "I could hide inside you! Just like I talked about last night!"

Sylvia stared at him. 

"Excuse me?" she said. 

Although the thought hadn't been entirely repulsive to her, it certainly wasn't the sort of thing she'd have expected to engage in the next day. 

"It wouldn't hurt," Tako continued, apparently too excited by the hiding place to listen to her. "I can squirt an aphrodisiac and pain-killer into your vagina to make it nice and slick and painless!"

"Women take months to reach full pregnancy, Tako. Are you telling me I can just go from this..." she gestured to her relatively fit stomach, "to a round belly in the space of a train-ride?"

"Oh I don't think we have that much time, Sylvia," Tako noticed, looking up as the train screeched to a halt.

The train had reached the next station and passengers began filing into the car, taking seats periodically along its length, but leaving the two room to talk, for now. 

"No I would have to make it quick. But I can make secretions that allow a woman's womb to expand to fit my kind."

Without waiting for her approval, he lept up onto her lap, lifted his tail and hardened so that it looked every ounce like a phallus. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait," Sylvia implored him. "There has to be another way! Maybe we can just hop off at the next station and I can carry you back like a puppy or something? No one would really notice and I could hide most of you under my tits!"

But as soon as she suggested this, the door at the other end of the car opened and a conductor stepped through it, chanting, "Tickets! Tickets, please!"

There was no way they could get off without being seen.

Sylvia glanced down at Tako, who looked quite ready to go. 

"Okay," she said. "Enter me."

Tako smiled. 

"Pull your pants down, first, Sylvia."

Sylvia did as she was told, and without even a hint of warning, Tako plunged his hard tail into her pussy. 

Sylvia gasped at the sudden entrance of such girth into her. She had not had any of Tako physically inside of her yet, save of the few times his tongue wandered too deep when he drank her fluids. 

She had not had anything resembling a dick inside her for a long time, and Tako's member was much thicker than her own fingers. 

"Tako," she moaned, raising a hand to cup her breast through her shirt. 

Clearly, the aphrodisiac was working. 

"Shhh," Tako implored her. "You're going to get us found out! And take your hand off your boob! It's too obvious."

"Oh, but doesn't that make it fun, though?" Sylvia moaned as the first spurt of Tako's fluid entered her pussy. 

The fluid was warm and thick, just like semen. But semen comes out in only one or two waves, if the man is particularly horny. Tako's fluid came in wave after wave, washing over her walls and filling her up so much that her tummy started protruding a bit. 

"Tako!" Sylvia said, looking down at herself swelling under the fringe of her blouse. "Tako! Do you see my tummy swelling? Oh god! It feels so hot Tako! It feels so good! I never thought being filled up like this would feel so good!"

A wave of orgasm at the sight of Tako turning her body into a pregnant one, and with the feeling of being filled up so wholly, swept over her. She had to grasp onto one of Tako's tentacles as it churned over her. 

When it was done she slumped down in the chair with her slightly bulging belly announcing to the world that she was being claimed. 

"I think you're ready," Tako whispered to her. 

"Enter me, Tako," was all she said in response. 

Tako filling her with his fluid felt like being claimed. Tako entering her wholly felt like being owned, like being used, and the sensation of his body, his many tentacles sliding out from around her legs and slurping up inside of her made her cum again, pushing some of his fluid out from her pussy, so that it pooled on the floor below her seat. 

She looked down at herself. Her belly had been a little bump before, no more than someone who's had way too much to eat. 

Now, it swelled out beyond her breasts, lifting the hem of her blouse up with it.

Sylvia laid her hands on either side of it, as though disbelieving her very eyes. 

She had been fit enough to have a taught belly before this, but now it was an entirely different kind of taught. She pressed in with her fingers and could feel Tako's tentacles swirling within her, evidently curling up to get comfortable. 

"Ticket, please!" the conductor said to the man two rows in front of her, tearing her mind back to reality. 

When he got to her, and asked the same, she said, "I'm sorry, sir. I only just made the train and still need to buy a ticket. Could I get one to The Battery, please?"

"Of course, ma'am," the conductor doffed his cap. "That will be $15.85."

Sylvia pulled out the $15 and dug in her purse for some change. 

Finding none, she pulled an extra $1 out and said, "I'm sorry, I could have sworn I had lots of change in here!"

#

Apparently, Sylvia could pass for being simply pregnant, and not a woman who was ferrying a tentacle creature in her womb. 

So, that small worry was released from her. 

But a new fret took its place... What if she saw someone she knew? What if she saw her boss or one of her coworkers? 

How on Earth could she explain this to anyone who'd seen her in the last month? 

_"Oh, yes, hello. I just had a big breakfast this morning?"_

As if!

Tako, inside her, commented, "I don't know much about humans still, but I don't think that will work."

Sylvia jumped. 

"Tako?" she exclaimed under her breath. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read your mind when I'm inside you. It's an evolutionary mechanism."

Tako sounded so matter of fact that Sylvia didn't quite know what to say in response. 

She slumped back in her chair, and rubbed her forehead.

_Well, isn't this just grand! Normal women are impregnated by men, and here I am, with a tentacle creature inside of me instead! Normal women have months and months to let their bellies grow, and here I've been all plumped out in ten seconds!_

She placed her hands overtop of her bulging belly and frowned. 

"It's not so bad!" Tako protested, sounding a little wounded. 

"Oh, can it, Tako! Clearly that aphrodisiac's worn off!" her voice grew louder in indignation. 

"Shh!" Tako admonished her. "I can already tell your thoughts. There's no reason to yell at me and get us found out!"

Sylvia fumed. 

"I can try to make some more aphrodisiac?" Tako suggested. "If that would help."

_No. No more doing things to my body without my permission! I'm not in the mood right now!_

#

The trees gave way to houses and the houses gave way to apartments and Sylvia thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd gotten away with it, without being found out. 

But whatever luck propelled her this far into her journey must have given out. 

For as the train pulled into a station three stops from her destination, she heard a woman call, "Sylvia!" from down the aisle. 

Sylvia at first tried to keep her head down, and kept her eyes glued to the window. 

"Sylvia Travis!" the call came again, from a voice that sounded peppy and sweet. 

Now she had no choice but to look up. The game was given away and she'd be found out for sure. 

She could not tell who among the throng of newcomers had called her name. But, as it dissipated, she made out a short, dark-haired, slightly mousy figure waving to her from the crowd. 

The woman made her way gingerly down the aisle, grasping hold of seat-backs as the train started up, and lurching forward as though she had never ridden a train before, or as though she were as clumsy as a schoolgirl. 

As she got closer, and as Sylvia watched her awkward movements, she realized who the woman was. 

"Oh!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Evelyn! How are you?"

Evelyn and Sylvia had been classmates all the way back in high-school, and even now Evelyn had the moderately uncertain gait of an small, unpopular, unpretty girl. 

But, Sylvia realized with a jolt of pleasure, she wasn't an unpretty girl any longer.

Her hair was a long, shiny black, and her eyes were a brilliant, star-studded emerald. She had strong features, even if her frame was small. 

Most of all, though, Sylvia noticed her breasts.

While Sylvia's breasts hadn't changed much since she was seventeen or so, Evelyn had had tiny, mosquito-bite breasts all through high-school. Now, well, they were no match for Sylvia's bosom... but they stood up perky and round under a blue dress that hugged them tight. 

"It's been ages!" Evelyn said as she took a seat opposite Sylvia.

Sylvia tore her eyes from Evelyn's assets and saw the long-ago friend staring likewise at her breasts and the (she had to remind herself) vast swell of her apparently-pregnant belly. 

"Maybe it's been longer than ages!" Evelyn said, smiling. "I had no idea you were pregnant! Congratulations!"

Sylvia, unsure how to respond, simply settled on thanking her. 

"Oh! And here I thought you couldn't ever get more beautiful than back in high school!" Evelyn continued. "Sylvia, you're glowing!"

Sylvia smiled. 

She did not often put herself into positions to be complimented. And, although Tako was reasonably good about complimenting her, it was always for things that no one else would consider a compliment. 

He would compliment her daily on her fluids and her ability to drink down six cups of coffee, but never yet on her looks. 

"That's sweet of you to say!" Sylvia said, perhaps a little too happily. 

Inside her, Tako protested, "Hey! Delicious urine is no different for me than complimenting your cooking! And you can drink coffee fast! It's impressive! Plus, your tits have to be better than hers! They're so round and big and bouncy, and I'm so excited to make them produce milk!"

_Tako, you really are as dumb as a man. Wait... milk? Am I going to lactate because of this?_

Still, the compliment made Sylvia blush. Tako did not respond to the latter portion of the question.

Evelyn asked, "Who's the father? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh," Sylvia said, buying for time. "He's not really in the picture anymore. Truth be told, I'm not too into men these days. They can be great, but they're so single-minded... you know? He never gave me the right compliments."

This must have caught Evelyn's attention, because she sat upright, forcing her breasts to strain against the tight fabric of her dress. Sylvia found her eyes wandering down to them again, and wondered whether Tako had given her some aphrodisiac, after all. 

Tako whimpered inside her, "I listened to what you told me! You're all natural right now."

_Except for the tentacle creature in my womb._

Looking at Evelyn's breasts and feeling Tako swirl inside her, Sylvia could feel her pussy dampening with moisture. 

"I agree, about men," Evelyn said, blushing as furiously as Sylvia thought she must be herself, biting her lip and staring up at Sylvia. 

Their eyes met, and Sylvia's got lost in Evelyn's for what felt like forever. 

Then, forever ended, and Evelyn asked, "Can I listen to the baby?"

Sylvia jolted. 

"Of course!" she said, and Evelyn came around to sit next to her. 

As she lay her head on Sylvia's bulging tummy, one of her hands glanced across Sylvia's breast, rubbing against her nipple which stood out firm and tall. Sylvia moaned at it, and Evelyn sighed. 

"Say, Sylvia," she said, with her ear against Sylvia's belly, "I don't often ask this, but would you want to get dinner with me next Friday? I know a great place--Oh! I felt it kick!"

She lifted her head and looked coyishly up at Sylvia, laying a soft hand on Sylvia's belly.

"It's got a hotel right next door if we end up staying up too late..." her voice trailed off and she bit her lip in anticipation. 

The train began to slow to a stop and Evelyn was pitched forward. 

She caught herself against a railing and exclaimed, "This is my stop!"

She bolted upright and snatched her things from the chair. 

"What do you say to next Friday, Sylvia?" she asked.

"That sounds great," Sylvia said. "But how will I get in touch with you."

As much as Evelyn had been blushing already, it was no match for the furious pink which stole over her face as she said, "You have my number... I slipped it into your yoga pants just now!"

Before Sylvia could say anything, Evelyn turned and skipped down the aisle and out the exit. 

Feeling around in the waist of her pants, Sylvia found a little slip of paper tucked in right next to her butt. The paper had a phone number, Evelyn's name, and a tiny heart on it.

"Well that was close!" Tako breathed. "How are you going to have dinner with her without looking pregnant, though? Surely, she would notice?"

Sylvia clutched the paper against her breast and stared wistfully out the window. 

_Who knows? Maybe I'll just carry you inside me again? Maybe I'll have you slip me some actual aphrodisiac this time, too!_

#

Two stops later, Sylvia rose, tottered under the influence of her new mass, and very ungracefully left the train. 

As a physically fit woman, Sylvia had never felt much sympathy for those pregnant women who grabbed onto to tables, rested leaning against walls, and otherwise showed they were unable to move well. 

Now, as something approximating a pregnant woman herself, she felt much more sympathy for them. 

Twice, getting off the train she nearly toppled over and had to grab a chair-back to catch herself. 

In the end, the conductor came to help her off. 

"Are you sure you don't need any more help from here, ma'am?" he asked as he helped her onto the station floor. 

"I'm sure," Sylvia said, not entirely sure at all, but positive that she didn't want the help regardless. "I'm not going far."

#

The clothing store was two long blocks from the station, and she arrived out of breath and a bit dizzy, with her hands holding up the suddenly-vast weight of Tako inside her. 

The store clerk said, "Hello," to her, and she replied before immediately going to the back and selecting a much billowier blouse than the one she was wearing at the time. 

She paid for it at the counter and asked the clerk, "You know, I think I'd like to get changed in here. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, miss," the clerk said, and showed her to the changing room. 

Sylvia dropped the bag onto the floor and stripped down. 

"Okay," she said out loud to Tako. "Time for you to come out, now."

Tako swirled around inside her for a minute before saying, "Sylvia? I'm stuck."

Sylvia blinked and leaned an arm against the wall. 

"What do you mean, you're stuck?" she asked. 

"I mean, I think you'll have to push me out..."

Sylvia, that morning, would have found the situation ridiculous.

Sylvia, in that moment, clutched Evelyn's phone number tight in her hand, squatted down next to the bench and said, "Hit me with some of that aphrodisiac first." 

Tako obliged. 

Suddenly, she felt as wet as a lake. 

Her nectar, or Tako's fluid, dripped out of her pussy and ran down her leg, chilling her. She was going to give birth to her roommate in a changing room, and she was suddenly so ready for it. 

She lifted a hand to hold one of her breasts, tweaking her nipple as she did so and sending shocks of electricity through her body. 

_I hope being with Evelyn feels like this._

"I can fill you up with aphrodisiac, if you'd like," Tako said. "Are you ready?"

_Three. Two. One._

Sylvia squeezed her pussy as hard as she could, leaning against the bench. Large shock-waves of pleasure rolled over her with each push, tingling her breasts, making her head fuzzy. 

Tako was starting to move lower inside her.

She kept pushing, and fell on her ass as a wave of orgasm took hold of her. She squeezed her tits hard and said aloud, "Fuck Tako this is amazing. I'm giving birth to you, Tako, and I'm cumming from it!"

"Keep pushing!" Tako almost shouted. "I can almost get a tentacle out!"

Sylvia did as she was commanded, gasping for breath and squeezing her breasts with both hands now, the hard bench pressing into her back and her toes grabbing at the rough carpet beneath them. 

_I can't believe giving birth feels so good!_

All of a sudden, a single tentacle shot out from her pussy, accompanied by an, "Aha!" from Tako.

He wrapped his tentacle around her upper thigh and pushed off from that, sliding his own body now out from within Sylvia. 

Two tentacles protruded from her sopping, and Tako's body lurched lower within her. Then four and he lurched further still. 

Sylvia moaned in a final orgasm as his body finally plopped out from her aching pussy, followed by a last spurt of fluid which drenched her legs.

Sylvia leaned back against the bench, panting. 

"Tako," she said. "We have to do this again sometime. But, planned this time."

Tako rose up on his tentacles and smiled widely at her. 

"Of course, Sylvia! There's always your date with Evelyn!"

He dove into the clothes-bag and finished the thought with, "Now, you woke me up so early that I'm still sleepy. So, let's go home, and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Smiling at the completely unforeseeable turns her life had taken, Sylvia picked up the bag, pocketed Evelyn's number, and walked out the store. 

As she passed the clerk, his head jerked up. 

Her stomach, which had been only five minutes ago as round as a melon, was now as flat as as the bench she'd leaned against, giving birth. 

The clerk cocked his head and said, "Weren't you just..."

"Wasn't I just what?" Sylvia asked him, raising an eyebrow as though daring him to comment.

The clerk withered under her stare, shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, miss. Never mind me."

As she walked out the door, Sylvia felt in her pocket for Evelyn's phone number, smiling, her pussy tingling in anticipation for the day and week ahead, for the wonderful new life she'd somehow stumbled into. 


End file.
